180 Grados
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: ¿Que harías si estuvieras a punto de morir? Esa incógnita aún me atormentaba en mi lecho de muerte. Cuando mis pesadillas se hacían realidad... Yo se lo que haría. Salvaría aquello que amo. -¡Butch!- Fue lo último que escuche con aquella melodiosa voz.
1. Chapter 1

En un lindo salón de clases, de primer grado de secundaria. Se encontraban 3 niños, uno pelirrojo, el segundo rubio, y el tercero pelinegro azabache. Pero, todos los conocen mejor como:

Los Rowdyruff Boys; los molestos chiquillos que atormentaban la ciudad de Saltadilla, desde hace 7 años. Ahora, con 12 años de edad, estaban a punto de entrar en una bella etapa: La adolescencia. Pero, para unos chiquillos, que no quieren crecer, era una etapa realmente dolorosa; para los demás jóvenes de su edad, les resultaba grandioso crecer, entrar en la secundaria, tener una vida social activa, tener amigos, novia, y odiar a los profesores como un verdadero adolescente. Pero a ellos no les interesaba, ni atraía en lo mínimo crecer.

El RRB rojo, mejor conocido como Brick; es calculador, listo, asqueroso, y sobretodo inmaduro. Es pelirrojo con unos ojos de color sangre. Mide 1.55.

El RRB azul, Boomer; conocido como el más tierno, simpático, y…. tonto. Es rubio, con unos ojos cobalto. Mide 1.53.

Y por último, el RR. verde, Butch; es el más salvaje, impaciente, violento e inmaduro, de los tres, es pelinegro azabache y tiene ojos color verde pino. Mide 1.55.

Estos niños, estaban "Escuchando" la clase, de la Maestra Keane, quien les había dado clases desde preescolar. Era una maestra bajita, de caderas anchas, ojos azules oscuros y cabello negro.

—Y, así fue como Estados Unidos, se adueñó del sur de Arizona, y el suroeste de Nuevo México. ¿Alguna Pregunta? — Dijo amablemente la Maestra. _"Por favor que no haya" _Rogaba en su mente, el azabache. Pero el destino lo contradijo.

—Yo tengo una Señorita Keane….. ¿Cómo se llamó a ese acontecimiento? —Pregunto, una niña pelirroja de ojos rosas, que además era la líder de las Powerpuff Girls.

—Pues veras, Blossom, a ese acontecimiento se le denomino; La Venta de la Mesilla. —Explico la maestra.

—De acuerdo Señorita Keane. —Respondió la oji-rosa, que respondía al nombre de Blossom. El timbre sonó, y todos recogieron sus cosas.

— ¡Al fin, nos vamos de esta cárcel! —Exclamo alegre el pelinegro, mientras alzaba las manos de forma dramática.

—Tampoco es para tanto Butch. —Dijo un niño pelirrojo, de ojos azules, que usaba gafas. Media 1.38.

—Es que a ti, si te gusta la escuela Dexter—Trato de excusarse el pelinegro.

—Bueno, bueno…. Basta de parlotear. ¡Oye Dex! ¿Iremos a tu laboratorio, Verdad? — Dijo el pelirrojo.

**—**Pues claro que sí. — Respondió el llamado Dexter.

Se dirigieron los 4 chicos a la salida, de la institución, una vez ahí tomaron rumbo a la casa de Dexter. La casa de este, tenía un laboratorio secreto en el sótano de esta, ya que el dueño era un genio digno de admirar. Cuando llegaron, hubo silencio, cosa que no era normal en la casa del niño genio.

—Dexter…. ¿Por qué esta tan callada la casa? — Pregunto Boomer.

—Mis padres se fueron a visitar a una tía, que por cierto me odia, y mi hermana está en un campamento de Ballet de Megaville. —Respondió subiendo las escaleras, Dexter. Los RRB lo siguieron. De repente un túnel los succiono, y de la nada estaban en el laboratorio del Genio, el cual, tenía muchos inventos, entre ellos los que más destacaban era la máquina del tiempo, y el traje robot. Butch, se acercó a unos tubos de ensayo, los cuales contenían unos líquidos verdes, morados y rosas.

— ¡Que genial! El verde parece moco. — Dijo, el pelinegro, moviendo a un lado a otro el líquido.

—Tú pareces moco. —Dijo burlándose su hermano mayor.

— ¡No lo toques Butch!... Cualquier sustancia de esas combinada con la que tienes en la mano, aunque sea por muy poca cantidad, podría formar un ácido o peor aún; un químico toxico— Dijo Dexter, mientras se iba a revisar un invento al otro lado del laboratorio.

—No se dé que se preocupa, si Butch no es tan estúpido como para combinar los químicos. —Dijo Brick. Pero, al momento de ver a su hermano pelinegro, se sorprendió, por verlo con el químico verde encima.

—Jajajajajajaja, ahora si pareces moco. —Rio su hermano rubio.

— ¡Cállate Boomer!... ¿Y a ti que demonios te paso?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Es que, tenía el químico en la mano, pero me tropecé con el tubo de la mesa, entonces se vertió sobre mí. Pero descuida, no creo que se mesclen los químicos. —Dijo el pelinegro, recargándose en la mesa, la cual por el peso se vertió sobre él, causando un estruendoso ruido, y una explosión. Cuando el niño genio oyó la explosión, salió corriendo dirigido al lugar donde había dejado a los Rowdyruff. Cuando llego, vio a Brick y Boomer tosiendo, cubiertos de polvo en las ropas, y cubierto de un líquido marrón a Butch, debajo de la mesa, con tubos de ensayo rotos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Pregunto Dexter.

—El idiota de Butch, se cubrió de tu moco, y se recargo en la mesa, entonces esta se vino abajo, el quedo cubierto por el químico rosa, y al hacer contacto genero una explosión, entonces ¡POOM! —Explico Boomer, mientras se sacudía el polvo de las ropas.

— ¡QUE! —Grito alarmado el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué pasa, porque esa cara Dex? —Pregunto Brick, preocupado por su hermano pelinegro. Pero antes de recibir respuesta, Dexter extrajo sangre del brazo de Butch, y lo coloco en una máquina. Después de esperar unos segundos, del otro extremo salió un papel. La cara del Genio palideció al terminar de leerlo.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué esa cara? —Pregunto el pelirrojo oji-sangre.

—Chicos….Los químicos que cayeron sobre Butch, fueron absorbidos por medio de sus poros,y al momento de mezclar los químicos, se creó un-un-un…. — Trato de explicar Dexter.

—Un que— Dijo Butch, tratando de que el genio prosiguiera.

—Un… Veneno, que afectara al organismo de Butch, haciendo que el….. Muera—Dijo el genio, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Los RRB al recibir la noticia, se impactaron. Boomer, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, en el hombro de Butch, Brick estaba pasmado, y una lágrima rebelde se deslizo por su mejilla. Butch, apenas y respiraba.

—Mo-mo-moriré. —logro articular el pelinegro, con un hilo de voz. Después de esa palabra, el laboratorio quedo en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nini:** Bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Es sobre los verdes en específico, esta historia está dedicada a todos los que la lean, siéntase especiales Gente, porque como ustedes no hay nadie en el mundo. Todos somos únicos. Nos leemos abajo, para contestar sus reviews.

* * *

**POV Butch. **

Moriré… aun no lo asimilo, no lo puedo aceptar, simplemente no es creíble que me esté pasando esta situación. Boomer, está llorando desconsoladamente en mi hombro, desde que se enteró, Dexter, no está en mejor estado, ya que está llorando en silencio. Pero por otro lado, Brick, es el que está tomando todo más en serio, ya que nunca había visto que derramara una lágrima en toda mi vida, Y ahora, aquí, lo hace, aunque ni siquiera parece que llora, porque solamente se le deslizo una lágrima por su mejilla, que antes era de un color rosado, ahora está completamente pálida.

Sentí algo que nunca había sentido. Lástima. Lástima por mis hermanos, que estaban demasiado tristes para siquiera hablar, lastima por mi amigo Dexter, que de seguro se siente culpable. Pero sobretodo, lastima… por mí. Quien hubiera dicho que, lo que comenzó como un día normal, fuera el día donde mi destino se sellara delante de mis ojos.

— ¿Estas completamente segura de lo que dices Dex?, ¿No hay cura que pueda salvar a mi hermano? — Pregunto por enésima vez, mi hermano pelirrojo.

—Si…. Sí, estoy completamente seguro de lo que dije. Y sobre la cura, dudo mucho que la haya, pero te aseguro, que si hay una, la encontrare. — Dijo con cierto tono melancólico, mi amigo Dexter.

— ¿Qué haremos? —Pregunto mi hermano rubio, separándose de mi hombro, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Acepto que yo también, tenía los ojos humedecidos. ¿Y quién no los tuviera, cuando te anuncian que morirás?, me daba lastima verlo así. Pero más me daba, saber que, cuando menos no lo esperemos, me desplomare, y perderé la conciencia, como también la vida, frente a los ojos de mis seres queridos.

—Te diré lo que haremos: Ustedes no dirán absolutamente nada, de mi situación. Dexter dice que hallara una cura, y yo le creo, mientras que yo, viviré al máximo cada día desde ahora. — Dije, ya resignado a que moriría, a no ser, que Dexter consiga una cura, si así fuera, la tomaría inmediatamente.

—Claro que hallare una cura. Yo te metí en esto Butch, y ahora te sacare…. Pero, necesito, otra muestra de ADN, tuya y de ustedes— Dijo Dexter, acercándose a mí con una jeringa en la mano, tuve que acceder a que lo hiciera, al igual que mis hermanos accedieron. Después de eso, examino con detalle cada una de las muestras.

—Butch. — Me llamo Dexter—Tienes, entre 25 y 30 días de vida, antes de que el veneno afecte tu organismo, entonces cuando eso pase, el veneno te ara efecto verdaderamente. Mientras, que en esos días, tendrás síntomas, como toser sangre, tener espasmos, se bajara tu presión cardiaca, tendrás mareos, y nauseas, etc. Pero, tengo la certeza de encontrar una cura para mañana en la tarde, mientras tanto, tendremos que actuar como si no ocurriera nada. — Termino de decir el pelirrojo.

—Está Bien…. Vámonos, ya es tarde. Nos vemos Dex— Dijo, mi hermano pelirrojo, me despedí de Dexter, y comencé a volar con mis hermanos, rumbo a la casa de Mojo, hubiera preferido vivir en la calle, pero Mojo insistió, y la verdad, Mojo no era tan malo como yo había creído. Era eso, o unos padres sustitutos en Megaville. Y de alguna forma, Mojo me quiere.

Llegamos, nunca me había cansado nunca, está débil, exhausto. Comencé a toser, me cubrí la boca con la mano, pensé que lo que decía Dexter era un juego, pero al ver que salió una gota roja de mi boca, me asusto. Pero no le tome importancia, ya que a lo mejor me había golpeado. Me despedí de mis hermanos, y subí a nuestra habitación, en la cual me acosté en mi cama color verde, y caí en un profundo sueño, para no volver a saber de nada, ni nadie.

Me levante, al oír a mi hermano rubio gritarme en el oído. Fui a bañarme, Salí y me coloque mi típica ropa, que me identificaba como un RRB; unos jeans negros, con una camisa verde oscuro, encima de esta, tiene una línea horizontal negra, y unas zapatillas deportivas negras. Me puse gel tratando (inútilmente) que mi cabello se hiciera para atrás, pero la gel no sirvió, y se puso en punta otra vez.

Baje a desayunar, vi a mis hermanos, comiendo cereal, vestidos igual que yo, pero con sus respectivos colores. El día inicio bien. Nos dirigimos a la escuela, llegue todo cansado. Todos me miraban, al ver que tenía ojeras, y estaba exhausto. Vi a mis enemigas mortales, platicar amenamente con mi mejor amigo pelirrojo. El me miro, y su rostro cambio a uno preocupado, se disculpó con ellas y camino hacia nosotros.

—Butch….. No hay cura. —dijo, fue en ese momento. Cuando perdí el conocimiento.

**_Continuara…._**

* * *

**Nini: **espero que les haya gustado, ahora contestare sus Reviews.

**Adivina Quien: **Ya se soy muy mala xD. No, no lo dejare como One-Shot, y lo de la estatura, es porque, cuando tenían 5 años, los RRB y las PPG, eran muy bajitos para su edad, además de que los hombres, se estiran después que las mujeres, por eso están tan bajitos.

**FloorVioleetta: **Jajaja, ¿Enserio te paso eso en el laboratorio?, Sorry, por lo de la muerte de Butch. Sabes que te quiero un monton, te mando saludos Hermosa.

**Nini: **Eso es todo por ahora. Adios Gente Hermosa.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nini: **Aquí traigo otro capítulo, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**POV Butch.**

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente, sentía mi cuerpo pesarme demasiado, mas no le tome importancia. "Butch" Oía que me llamaban, quería abrir los ojos, mas mi cuerpo no respondía. Poco a poco, pude abrir los ojos; al principio veía sombras, pero luego todo se aclaró. Estaba en un salón de clases, encima del escritorio de algún maestro. ¿Cómo llegue ahí?, no lo se, solamente recuerdo estar en el pacillo escolar, y desmallarme. Estaba rodeado por mis hermanos, Dexter, y ¿Las Powerpuff Girls?, ok, creo que estoy alucinando.

Trate de incorporarme, mi hermano rubio me ayudo a hacerlo. Si, no me equivocaba, estaba en un salón de clases vacío, con mi amigo, mis hermanos, y mis "enemigas mortales"

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunte, parándome del escritorio del maestro, que minutos atrás había sido mi cama.

—Eso di tú, te desmallaste a mitad del pasillo. Acaso…. Ya estás tan débil, que ni siquiera te puedes poner de pie— Dijo la verdecita. Últimamente, no hemos peleado tanto, y a veces, practicamos Soccer, ella y yo, así que, supongo que somos "amigos"

— ¡Ya quisieras ilusa! — Dije, ya totalmente despierto.

—Dexter…. Nos contó, el porqué de tu desmallo. ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto, la rubia. Claro que no estoy bien.

—Si…. Y díganme ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Pregunte. Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta, ¿Cómo que Dexter les había dicho que…. O no, esto está mal, mire a Dexter con mi mirada más fulminante, y créanme, que esa mirada se acerca a la que tengo cuando lanzo laser de mis ojos. Dexter me miro, y pronuncio en silencio, "Tranquilo".

—Cuando te desmallaste, llamaste la atención, de todo el pasillo. Incluyendo la de nosotras, no, no creas que nos importes. Solo que no es normal, que en lugar de que tengas, toneladas de energía psicópata, tengas sueño y desmayos. Entonces, Dexter te llevo aquí, nos explicó todo, la maestra Keane nos mandó a cuidarte para que no fuera uno de tus inútiles escapes. Y aquí estamos. —Dijo la "señorita perfección", mejor conocida como Blossom.

—Oigan… ¿Por qué no hay nadie en la escuela? —Pregunte, mirando a través de la ventana, que la escuela estaba vacía.

— ¿Lo olvidaste?, Hoy era la excursión a el zoológico. — Dijo mi hermano pelirrojo. Lo había olvidado.

—Si, lo olvide jejejejeje— Dije riendo nervioso. Luego un ruido nos alertó, era mi estómago. Todos me miraron, incluyendo a mi "amiga" y mis "enemigas mortales", me sonroje, y comencé a reír mas nervioso y avergonzado.

—Bueno… adiós— dije saliendo por la ventana. Tenía que aprovechar el día. Pero, con lo que no contaba, era que la Verdecita, se interpuso en mi camino.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Pregunto, tomando posición de defensa.

—No lo sé…. — Dije encogiéndome de hombros, ella me miro incrédula. La verdad, es que solo quería salir de ahí.

—Cada día está más idiota. —dijo ella frustrada. Sonreí, me gustaba hacerla rabiar.

—Bueno…. Quiero un helado. — Dije yo, revisando mis bolsillos, lo que pensé. Nada.

— ¿Un helado? — Dijo incrédula. Miro a todas partes, yo la imite, mirando en las direcciones que ella veía, hasta que su vista se posó en el parque, mes precisos en un carro de helados.

—¡Vamos! — Exclame apenas lo vi. Baje rápidamente hasta el carro, compre un helado de limón. Buttercup aterrizo enfrente del carro, y compro uno de manzana verde. Afortunadamente el señor, no nos cobró.

—Entonces… Dexter experimento en ti anoche. — Dijo tratando de deshacer el silencio que inconscientemente se originó. Entonces recordé, Dexter, Cura, No hay. Tenía que ir y hablar con Dexter rápido. Comí mi helado rápido, cuando me lo termine, me dirijo a Buttercup.

—Me tengo que ir, adiós. — Y así Salí volando dirigido a Dexter. Llegue a su laboratorio, por una ventana especial que había creado para nosotros. Ahí estaba, llorando como bebe, me acerque a el.

—No es tu culpa. —dije. El me miro, y me abrazo, no me queje, después de todo, solo tengo aproximadamente 32 días de vida, mientras el veneno me hace agonizar en el día 31, y finalmente morir en el día 32. No les mentiré, tenía miedo. Pero, soy Butch Him; El Varón de la Locura, El Rowdyruff Boy mas rudo. Tenía que aparentar no sentir nada. — Ahora.. ¿Por qué no hay cura? — Le pregunte, cuando lo vi más calmado. Y así, comenzó a explicarme el porqué.

**_Continuara….. _**

* * *

**Nini: **No me maten, en el próximo capítulo, Dexter explicara por qué no hay cura. Adios Gente, espero que les haya gustado.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dexter, trataba de ya no llorar, más le era imposible. Se sentía culpable. De no haber puesto los líquidos ahí, nunca hubiera pasado eso. Pero él sabía muy bien, que él hubiera no existe. Al final logro calmarse. Se acercó a la computadora central, y comenzó a explicar entre lágrimas.

—Las sustancias, que absorbió tu cuerpo; son las siguientes: Arsénico; que es el que afectara tu sistema digestivo. Ácido Lisérgico, que es conocido comúnmente como una droga. Sarín, que afectara tu sistema nervioso. Y por último, El mercurio y el Cianuro, estos aún están inactivos en tu organismo, pero según mis cálculos, estos se pueden curar. Pero necesito tiempo. Porque, la cura está hecha de materiales, que no son muy accesibles de conseguir, ya que estos están en mi mina, a 40000 kilómetros de aquí, en el océano, yo iré. Pero… Debo decir que, no estoy seguro de llegar antes de que despierten. Además de que, no estoy seguro, de que, la cura vaya ayudar a curar las otras sustancias. — Hablo Dexter, cuando termino, otra vez sus lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. El oji-verde, lo intento (inútilmente) de clamar, más el pelirrojo no dejaba de llorar.

—Vamos, no es tan malo, tengo la certeza de que llegaras a tiempo, y que curara los otros síntomas. Tu ten fe. — Dijo el pelinegro, el oji-azul, alzo la mirada para verlo con incredulidad.

—¿Fe?, esa palabra para un genio no existe. Pero yo no soy un genio, soy el genio. Tienes razón, no perderé la fe. — Dijo el pelirrojo decidido, cuando una carcajada se oyó al fondo, del laboratorio.

—Jajajaja, díganme que es una broma. — dijo la voz de una forma indescifrable, estaba mezclada entre burla, y melancolía. Era una voz femenina, para el pelirrojo y el pelinegro inconfundible. Del pasillo, salio la mayor de las PPG, Blossom. Tenía el rostro sereno. —Por favor díganme, que es una broma, que Butch no morirá, ¡Háganlo! — Exclamo con los ojos llorosos la pelirroja. Pero al ver la cara de seriedad de los jóvenes, rompió en llanto. Dexter no dudo, en ir y abrazar a su mejor amiga.

—Pensé que no te agradaba. — dijo Butch con aire deprimido. No quería ver a una persona de esa manera, y sobretodo no quería tener que ver con ese estado. Si así estaban cuando aún estaba con vida, ¿Cómo sería cuando muriera?, la ciudad no lloraría, es más, se alegraría de que al fin, se han librado de una de las tres pestes que habitaban la ciudad. ¿Y Mojo?, ¿Y sus hermanos?, ¿Cómo estarían?, esas preguntas pasaron en la mente del pelinegro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No se dio cuenta de cuando o porque, pero la pelirroja de las PPG, lo estaba ¿Abrazando?, y pensar que en la mañana lo odiaba.

—No, si me agradas, si no me agradaras, no estaríamos con ustedes conversando, además, ni siquiera te hubiera permitido llevarte con mi hermana— explico aun abrazándolo, abrazo que el pelinegro correspondió.

—Eres rara, al igual que Brick. — Dijo Butch. La oji-rosa se separó.

—¿Se lo dirás? —Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos decidida. Aparto la mirada, por más inocente que tuviera el color del iris, no lo hacía menos intimidante _"Apuesto si quisiera, la tendría peor que Brick". _Pensó el Oji-verde.

—No sé de qué hablas—Dijo en voz baja, la pelirroja chasqueo la lengua.

—Claro que sabes, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Buttercup? — Pregunto mirándolo seriamente. Esa era la pregunta que no quería oír.

—No lo hare. — Dijo dándole la espalda, el pelirrojo los dejo a solas. Ya que tenían que charlar.

—¡QUE!, ¿Por qué no?, merece saberlo— Hablo la pelirroja incrédula, y molesta.

—¿Por qué merece saberlo?, ¿Acaso no recuerdan cuando nos pateábamos el trasero unos a otros?, ¿Cuándo tratábamos mutuamente de matarnos? —Hablo incrédulo el pelinegro.

—¡Enserio, los únicos que no se dan cuenta son ustedes dos. Escucha, ¿No has pensado lo que ocurrirá si Dexter no llega a tiempo?, ¿Qué pasa, si se entera cuando ya estés bajo tierra?!— Grito la pelirroja, cuando más lágrimas se deslizaron de su rostro. Y él estaba seguro que eran por su hermana, aunque no estaba muy seguro si la reacción de la pelinegra fuera de tristeza, si no de alegría.

—No, no se enterara, por ti, yo se lo diré a todos, a su tiempo. Pero ahora, hare las cosas que siempre quise hacer pero que ustedes no me permitían. Por ejemplo; dormir hasta tarde jugando videojuegos, en el local del centro. Si me disculpas. — Dijo, yéndose caminando, hacia debajo de la ventana.

—¿Lo dirás tú, o lo hago yo? — Pregunto la oji-rosa, a lo que la miro con seriedad, cosa que no había hecho desde hace mucho

—Yo lo hare, guarda el secreto Por favor. —Dijo el con la mirada igual de seria

—No diré nada. —Aseguro la pelirroja. Despego el RRB verde, se fue directo a la casa de Mojo, donde sus hermanos lo esperaban.

— ¿Cómo te fue con la verdecita? — Hablo de una manera picara su hermano rubio.

—No sé de qué me hablas. — Dijo este nervioso.

— ¿Así?, pero si fue detrás de ti, para que no causaras destrozos, y nunca volvieron. Es extraño ¿No? —Hablo de la misma forma que el rubio, su hermano pelirrojo.

—Claro que no pasó nada, fui a hablar con Dexter. —Dijo el pelinegro, entonces los rostros de sus hermanos se volvieron serios.

—¿Qué dijo?- Pregunto el rubio.

—Me dijo que no sé qué, afectaría a mi sistema inmunolólogico, y que no sé qué el digestivo, y que el cianuro tenia cura, y iría a por ella, porque esta está en el fondo del océano a 4000 kilómetros al fondo. — explico Butch, lo mejor que pudo. Sus hermanos lo miraron incrédulos.

—Entonces….. ¿Tu enfermedad tiene cura? — Pregunto ingenuamente el rubio.

—Pues… dijo que el cianuro la tenía, pero que no garantizaba que me serviría de igual manera para todo mi sistema, pero claro, como yo soy un supe humano, si así se nos puede llamar, me servirá, pero que no sabía si podrá llegar a tiempo. Pero de todas maneras, ira a por ella. — Volvió a explicar el pelinegro, de la manera más seria que pudo.

— ¿Algo más? — Pregunto el pelirrojo serio, Butch se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en signo pensativo.

—Si, Blossom sabe mi estado. —Contesto el Oji-verde desinteresado, tirándose sobre el sofá. Sus hermanos abrieron los ojos de par en par, el rubio tomo el cuello de la camiseta de Butch, y comenzó a zarandearlo.

—¿ESTAS LOCO?, ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE TE DELATARA FRENTE A TU NOVIA? — comenzó a decir el rubio de manera desesperada, pero se calló al momento de recibir una bofetada de parte de su hermano pelinegro.

—1* No es mi novia, 2* Prometió no decir nada, y 3* Es mi puto problema si se enteran o no ¿Quedo claro? —Dijo el pelinegro molesto, sin esperar respuesta voló a su habitación.

Se tiro sobre su cama, y callo en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente.

* * *

_Estaba en un cráter en el suelo, apenas distinguía los edificios destruidos a su alrededor. Entonces desde la boca del cráter, salió una figura muy familiar para él, era lo Powerpuff Verde. Pero no era la misma Buttercup que conocía, esta tenia sangre en las piernas, y brazos, el labio partido, la ropa llena de sangre, que seguramente no era de ella, si no de las personas. Se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo desorbitado del pelinegro. _

_—Butch, resiste por favor, no me dejes— Empezó a suplicar, una vez que llego al lado del Rowdy, se arrodillo a un lado, y comenzó a llorar en su pecho de manera desconsolada. _

_—Buttercup, por favor escapa, los detendré por el momento. Pero, no sobrevivirás si te quedas, yo me encargare. Tu huye, junto con tus hermanas y los mios._ _—dijo a muy duras penas, el Oji-verde. Ella se separó de su pecho y lo miro con incredulidad._

_—No te dejare, no lo hare. _

_—Butter…._

_— ¡no Butch!, no te dejare, si mueres yo lo hare contigo— Dijo esta, negando con la cabeza. El rostro del pelinegro se acerco al suyo, y beso la frente de la azabache._

_—Todo estará Bien, no te preocupes, prometo que volveré.- dijo Butch, en un intento de hacer que entre en razón. Ella asintió, y voló hacia la boca del cráter._

_—No volverás. ¿Cierto?_ _— Pregunto esta, a lo que el negó. Entonces ella desapareció, al igual que todo el escenario, todo se volvió oscuro. _

_—Butch, muere. — dijo una voz afeminada, que se volvió demoniaca de ultratumba, en la última palabra. Una bola oscura se dirigió hacia el pelinegro y…._

* * *

Despertó, con la respiración y el corazón agitados, empapado en sudor. Había sido una pesadilla. Trato de convencerse que solo había sido un mal sueño, pero una parte de él, le decía que no era así.

* * *

**Nini: **¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gusto? Bueno, he estado corta de inspiración, pero se me ocurrió este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todos. Y felices vacaciones de verano a los de Mexico!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Despertó con el corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho. Con la respiración agitada, sudando a montones _"solo es una pesadilla" _ trataba inútilmente de clamarse a sí mismo. Pero por más que trataba, no lo conseguía, y las dudas le invadían sus pensamientos. Por primera vez, estaba tratando de hallar algo lógico en todos sus pensamientos, de los cuales solo escuchaba tres preguntas claras, ¿Qué habrá pasado para tener un sueño así?, ¿Quién era la voz que lo quería muerto?, y la última pero no menos importante ya que esta era la que le inquietaba aún más… ¿Por qué había soñado con Buttercup?

No era como si Buttercup lo hubiera a extrañar, ya que solamente eran unos Ami-enemigos; un apodo puesto por su hermanito rubio. Además de que solo lo extrañarían sus hermanos, y probablemente Mojo, aunque el último era poco probable; aun recordaba los días que le gritaba "Usa la puerta" o "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?". Rio por lo bajo. ¿Mojo lo extrañaría?, ¿La ciudad celebraría su muerte?

Las preguntas le habían provocado una migraña. Sus hermanos aun no estaban despiertos, miro el reloj que reposaba en la pared de su habitación; 5:56. Bufo, apenas y faltaba 1 hora para la escuela. Mas sin embargo no consiguió sueño. Se levantó, y se dirigió flotando hasta el baño, se metió en la ducha.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una tos proveniente de su boca, de la cual salía poco líquido rojo, que claramente era sangre. _"Faltan 28 días" _se recordaba mentalmente. Salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, no quería desperdiciar los segundos, y mucho menos los minutos vistiéndose. Sin más salió de la casa con rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

El viento le golpeaba el rostro, frio. Era inicios de diciembre, pronto empezaría a nevar en la ciudad. Nieve, significaba guerra de bolas de nieve, muñecos de nieve, fuertes de nieve; todo absolutamente todo era nieve en invierno. Pero el frio también traía algo consigo; Navidad. Esa festividad la cual pasaba con sus hermanos, y su mono anciano.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al centro de la ciudad. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud que hacía en ese lugar, pero algo le decía que debía estar ahí. Busco locales de diversión el centro, nada. Bancos, hospitales, estacionamientos, edificios financieros, mas nada que le llamara la atención. Hasta que la vio; sentada en la punta de un edificio de aparentemente 10 pisos, se encontraba la pelinegra de las PPG; Buttercup.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al verla. ¿Qué le pasaba?, no lo sabía, y en ese momento lo que menos importaba era su presión cardiaca, solo importaba ella, ¿Desde cuándo pensaba de esa manera?, tampoco lo sabía, mas sin embargo, ante esa falta de información sobre su cuerpo y mentalidad, se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían en las mejillas de la pelinegra.

Sin detenerse a meditar un poco sobre su siguiente acción, se lanzó a la carrera para llegar hasta la pelinegra. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto ante la presencia del Rowdy, solo se dedicó a sollozar. ¿Qué le ocurría?, ¿Acaso, Blossom había roto su promesa? Se alarmo ante esa posibilidad.

—Buttercup. — logro pronunciar, llamando la atención de la pelinegra. Su rostro estaba pálido, su nariz se podría comparar con la de Rodolfo el reno, y sus ojos se veían hinchados de tanto llorar. Comenzó a acercarse hacia la chica, que seguía mirándolo, se sentó al lado de ella, y no dudo ni un minuto en rodearla protectoramente con los brazos. — ¿Qué te paso Buttercup? — Pregunto, esperando que no fuera nada que le perjudicase.

—Morbucks, ella, nos dijo algo a mí y a mis hermanas, que… nos afectó bastante. — Dijo la chica, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del verde.

—¿Qué te dijo? — Pregunto el Rowdy, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al verla llorar.

—Ella, dijo que… tú y tus hermanos, y mis hermanas y yo moríamos a fin de mes. Y no solo nosotros, sino que también todos en la ciudad, a manos de… Him, por nuestra culpa. No quiero dañar a nadie, no soportaría saber que la sangre de inocentes corrió por nuestra culpa. —dijo en sollozo la pelinegra. Buttercup, podía parecer la más ruda de las tres, pero ser ruda no la hacía insensible, muy pocos conocían esa faceta suya; su familia y ahora también el Rowdy.

—Tranquila. — la abrazo más fuerte, su abrazo se vio correspondido, causando sensaciones que el Verde no supo interpretar. Por lo general, cuando la Powerpuff Girl Verde lo toaba, eran golpees, unos juguetones y algunos con el fin de lastimarlo. Sin embargo, jamás lo había tocado para demostrar afecto. Porque eso demostraba. Algo le decía, que no solo era de agradecimiento, sino también de algo más.

¿Algo más?, eso era nuevo para él. Sentía el estómago lleno de esos insectos voladores, que las niñas consideraban lindos… ¿Mariposas?, eso era imposible. Solo sentías esos bichos en el estómago cuando estabas...

Y ahí, en ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que se referían todos con su relación con la Verdecita. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego?, se sentía, de cierta manera, atraído hacia su contraparte, tanto que las demás personas se daban cuenta. Pero… ¿Le era posible a personas como el, sentir cierto tipo de sentimiento? No, eso era imposible. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, abrazando a la Oji-verde, demostrando afecto por ella… Entonces ¿Era posible? ¡Claro que era posible!, si no lo sintiera, no protegería a sus hermanos, ni ellos lo protegerían a él, no estaría abrazando a la pelinegra.

Sin saberlo… Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo?, No importaba, después de todo, moriría en menos de un mes, tendría que intentar siquiera un poco a ser feliz. Y si la felicidad estaba en las manos de cierta joven de cabello azabache… se arriesgaría a revelar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Pero, ¿Cómo conquistar a una persona que es diferente a ti?

Porque eran diferentes él y sus hermanos de sus contrapartes, aunque la mayoría pensara que tenían los mismos gustos. A él le gustaba los deportes, y a la Verdecita también, pero eso no significaba que compartían los mismos gustos en todo… Después de todo, eran contrapartes, la misma palabra lo decía. **Contra**-partes. Eran opuestos.

¡¿En qué coño se había metido?! No importaba en lo más mínimo como se había metido, lo importante era que ya estaba adentro.

—Gracias. — murmuro la pelinegra al separarse del pecho del niño.

—Oye… no te sientas mal. Nada pasara, han protegido la ciudad de un millón de cosas, hasta de mis hermanos y yo, creme que te digo que la odiosa y petulante "Princesa" no tiene ni la as mínima oportunidad de hacer nada contra ustedes. — Dijo el pelinegro, pronunciado el nombre de la pecosa con asco. —Y de ser necesario…— continúo con un leve toque carmín en las mejillas. — Yo pelearía a tu lado. — concluyo con la cabeza baja. Buttercup, lo miro sorprendida, y se sonrojo un poco, al pensar que su hermana pelirroja tenía razón.

* * *

**_*Flash Back*_**

En la casa de las Powerpuff Girls, unas semanas antes del "incidente" en el laboratorio de Dexter.

—¡Te digo que es cierto! — exclamo frustrada la pelirroja, al ver lo obstinada (o ciega) que era su hermana pelinegra en ciertos temas. — ¡Yo lo vi!

—Comer tantos dulces te pudrió el cerebro en lugar de los dientes Bloss. —Dijo la Verde.

—¡Yo también lo vi Butter! —chillo la pequeña rubia, que miraba la discusión (sin sentido) que llevaban a cabo sus hermanas, en el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Eso es imposible Bubb! — Exclamo la oji-verde.

—Toda la escuela se da cuenta. ¡Te gusta el verde de los Rowdyruff Boys! —Grito la rubia, haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara.

—¡Claro que no! —

—Es cierto Butter, y el sentimiento es reciproco. Tu gustas de él, y el de ti, ¿simple no? — hablo Blossom con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. El rostro de la ruda se tiñó de rojo.

—¡No es cierto! —Exclamo una muy sonrojada pelinegra. La rubia se acercó a sus hermanas con un libro de tapadera verde en las manos, libro que reconoció la pelinegra inmediatamente.

—No es lo que dice tu diario— dijo la rubia pícaramente.

—¡ME GUSTA! ¿Y QUE? — Grito la pelinegra. Sorprendiendo a sus hermanas.

* * *

**_*Fin del Flash Back*_**

Por una parte, disfrutaba el comportamiento del pelinegro, pero por otra parte, en verdad no quería que una amistad como la que habían establecido ella y su contraparte, fuera a terminar por unos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Que irónica es la vida. Desde que lo conoció, quería patear su trasero hasta que no se pudiera sentar nunca durante toda su vida, el primer día de clases se alejaba todo lo que podía de ellos por órdenes de su hermana, pero ahora, no quería alejarse de él. Y algo le decía, que los sentimientos eran recíprocos. La mano de Butch se acercó a su mejilla derecha acariciándola levemente. La pelinegra decidió que por una vez en su vida, se arriesgaría a perder contra alguien, pero ese alguien era un sentimiento que; decidido a salir a costa de la voluntad de la chica, le haría llegar a esos extremos.

Cerró los ojos levemente. El pelinegro no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Antes pensaba que los besos eran estúpidos, pero ahora, se reía de esa mentalidad tan absurda que tenía anteriormente. Solo dejarse llevar. Poco a poco se acercaron, hasta que sus labios rozaron levemente contra los de la pelinegra, quien se acercó más, hasta que sus labios quedaron contra los de Butch. Solo eso, un toque. Insignificante, pero dulce.

* * *

Tan ajenos a sus pensamientos, y las sensaciones que causaba ese toque. Que pasaron inadvertida la presencia de 2 jóvenes, que miraban atentamente la escena. Unos ojos rosas, y unos rojos, miraban atentamente a sus hermanos menores.

—Ya era hora. —Murmuro levemente el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.—Al menos, no ocultaron sus sentimientos como los bebes llorones— comento mas fuerte, causando que su acompañante lo mirara recriminatoriamente.

—¡Cállate!, ellos no querían a todos haciéndoles preguntas. Por esa razón, solo nosotros lo sabemos. Y espero que respetes esa decisión, como respetaras la decisión de ellos. —Hablo, apuntando al par de pelinegros, que miraban al vacío, sonrojados.

—No prometo nada. — dijo, alzando el vuelo, tratando de no dejar una estela roja.

—eso es mejor que nada—. Comento mirando el camino por el cual se había ido el pelirrojo. Partiendo ella misma su marcha.

* * *

**Nini:** Que les pareció? Muy cortito lo se, además de que no explica la gran cosa, pero, al fin la relación de los verdes progreso, desde ahora, tratare de publicar mas seguido. Pero no puedo prometerles nada.

Esto a sido todo, nos leemos luego.

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nini: **Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero me pico una manta raya en la playa, así que no había podido actualizar, debo advertir que este capítulo, es más un relleno.

**Marc: **Holaaaa, Nini me dio permiso de estar un rato con ustedes, y como ella no sabe hacer rellenos, aquí me tienen haciéndolo yo :D, es mi primera aparición en este Fic. Pero antes que nada, déjenme mandar un saludo. **FloorVioletta, **No te matare. ** Isabella: ** Yo también Te amo */*

**Nini: **Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo.

* * *

Brick se había levantado de su cama en la madrugada. Giro para ver su despertador (unos de los pocos que Butch no había roto) 5:48.

Bufo molesto. Odiaba tener que despertarse para tener que hacer sus necesidades. Se dirigió al baño, cuando hubo terminado, sonrió para sí mismo. Seguro Butch querría destrozar la ciudad, o comer pizzas a montón.

Se dirigió a su cama, y perezosamente se acostó en ella, se tapo hasta la cara con las mantas que yacían encima, y suspiro con pesadez.

Cerró los ojos, quedándose a oscuras. Una respiración agitada lo saco de su intento (inútil) de dormir un poco, entreabrió un parpado, viendo como su hermano pelinegro, se levantaba y dirigía al baño, con la mirada ausente. Se fijo de nuevo en la hora, 5:57.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que su hermano salía de la casa a toda velocidad. No tardo ni dos segundos, y él estaba ya vestido siguiéndole el paso, a una distancia prudente.

Butch se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad. "¿Qué haría allí?" Se pregunto el pelirrojo. Butch se detuvo, haciendo que Brick lo hiciera también.

Se dirigió rápidamente a un edificio, donde podía ver todos los movimientos de su hermano, pero él no lo veía. Una mano se posiciono en su boca, haciendo que ningún sonido saliera de ella. Iba a gritar, pero llamaría la atención de Butch, y no podía arriesgarse a que el descubra de su misión espionaje improvisada. Trato de quitarse la mano de encima, pero la fuerza ejercida era igual que la suya, no el quedo otra, que usar su súper fuerza, pero, tuvo el mismo resultado. Solo había un número limitado de personas, las cuales, eran igual de fuertes que él, sus hermanos, y las Powerpuff. La segunda opción, era por mucho, la más creíble. Boomer, ni siquiera pensaría en atacarlo por la espalda, y Butch ni siquiera se encontraba, en estos momentos, con el pelirrojo.

Por fin, logro separarse de su atacante, para poder ver, como en un principio sospechaba, a su contraparte, la cual, lo miraba de una manera amenazante. Era sorprendente, que un rosa, tan cálido, e inocente, se convirtiera, en pocos segundos, en un rosa, mas gélido, y amenazante.

La miro expectante. ¿Qué quería la rosadita en un lugar como ese?

—Escucha Him… Sé que no te agrado en lo absoluto, y está bien… pero, pensé que mi hermana si te agradaba, e incluso, la querías. No creí que la atacarías en un momento de vulnerabilidad. — Pronuncio, la Powerpuff rosa. Dejando desconcertado al joven de irises rojo. ¿Qué si le agradaban sus hermanas?, Claro que sí. Una, es por consecuencia suya, la novia de su hermanito rubio, aunque este lo mantenga en secreto. Y la otra, es una excelente compañera de desventuras… ¿Cuántas veces no se habían metido en problemas, ella, Butch, y él?, ¿Cuántas veces no se habían llamado compañeros, e incluso amigos?

Con Buttercup, la cosa era, bastante, fácil y sencilla. Ella era un libro abierto con sus pensamientos, no se guardaba nada para si. Era una excelente jugadora en bastantes deportes, e incluso, luchando contra sus hermanos, y él.

Con Bubbles, no había mayores problemas. Ella, era de igual manera, un libro abierto, de emociones. Pero con Blossom, la rivalidad que se mantenían desde niños, no había ni reducido ni un poco. Y así le gustaba, peleando con su constante rival. Pero, no tenía la misma facilidad de hablarle, que tenia con sus hermanas.

Por eso, simplemente, no podía adivinar a lo que se refería la pelirroja, que, aun, lo miraba de manera fulminante.

—No se dé que me hablas, Utonio. — Si ella, podía usar apellidos, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué el no?

—¿A qué has venido? —Pregunto la pelirroja, colocándose en posición de batalla.

—La pregunta es, ¿A qué has venido, tú? — Dijo de igual manera, Brick, quien se ponía en posición de ataque.

—Yo pregunte primero. —Dijo Blossom. La poca paciencia que tenía se le estaba agotando.

Había tenido que lidiar con la banda Gangrena, Princesa, y Fuzzy. Quienes, causaban destrozos, unas horas antes en la ciudad. Además, que la pecosa Morbucks, las había dejado inquietas, con una amenaza, de la cual, era obvio que ella no era la autora, si no, una mensajera. Ella, nunca ha podido con ella, ni con sus hermanas, y por ende, ella no podría con los Rowdy, y ellas juntos. Alguien, que hasta ahora había permanecido en las sombras, y sin ningún movimiento relevante, alguien como… Him. Buttercup, y Bubbles se vieron afectadas por esa amenaza más, de lo que ella. Razones, en ese momento sobraban, Boomer, era especial para Bubbles, y al verlo involucrado, había echo que Bubbles se preocupara, no por ella, si no, por él. Y Buttercup, se sentía culpable, incapaz de salvar, a los involucrados, y por qué no, victimas. Porque no solo ellas, y los chicos se verían afectados, si no también, la ciudad y alrededores.

—Yo, he venido a por mi hermano, Butch. Ahora… ¿Me podrías decir que haces tu, aquí? —Pregunto el pelirrojo, apuntando a su contraparte, la cual, abrió los ojos, y se dirigió a un lugar para observar, precisamente, donde su hermano pelinegro estaba, conversando amenamente con… ¿Buttercup?, la cual derramaba, ¿Lagrimas?

Miro confundido a su contraparte, la cual estaba de igual manera. De seguro, ninguno de los dos, sabia la razón por la cual sus hermanos menores, en este momento conversaban a estas horas, y, realmente… ¿Ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse a estas horas, sin que nadie les descubriese?

No. Simplemente no era posible, se negaba a creer que esa tontería creada por su subconsciente fuera real. Para comenzar, su hermana había estado distante después de la pelea con los "enemigos mortales" de ella y sus hermanas. Entonces, simplemente no era posible, o eso, quería convencerse. No es que tuviera algo mal los encuentros secretos que pudieran tener. De hecho, Blossom había visto aquella posibilidad desde hace tiempo, y la verdad, sonaría egoísta, mas, le convenía, y al mismo tiempo, no, esa relación. De un lado, se podrían unir contra los villanos, venciéndolos con una facilidad bastantemente fácil, y ¿porque no?, podrían derrotar al mismo Him. Pero por otro lado, esa unión podía terminar mal, haciendo que Buttercup sufra, cuando se entere del estado de su mejor amigo, y al mismo tiempo, estallar en cólera por sentirse traicionada por Blossom, al no decirle palabra alguna sobre el tema, y… por él.

Por la mente del pelirrojo. Sucedía algo parecido, mas este, no consideraba, verdaderamente, que su hermano sea valiente, ya que ni el mismo Boomer, era ten tímido como sus hermanos Brick y Butch. De hecho, él era el más valiente si se trataba de los sentimientos.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron abruptamente, al ver una escena que en realidad, nunca, ni en sus pesadillas hubiera visto. Su hermano… besando a su contraparte.

Inconscientemente, miro a su contraparte. Acaso… ¿Ese era el destino deparado para él y sus hermanos?, ¿El también caería en los cambios psicológicos del fenómeno llamado adolescencia?, ¿El sufriría por aquella ironía de la vida, al enamorarse de la pelirroja?

Sí.

Él sabía muy bien, lo que deparaba el camino que estaba tomando, y se arriesgaría, por una vez en la vida, al tomar la decisión tan estúpida, porque realmente eso era, de sentir más que una amistad-rival, que sentía por su contraparte.

Y pensándolo mejor, no había sonado tan mal. Blossom no era fea, de hecho, era la más bonita de la secundaria la cual asistían él y sus hermanos, o eso pensaba el. Y siendo sinceros, le gustaban sus ideales y estrategias, parecidas mas no iguales, a la de él. Además, si había pensado en la imagen, que inconscientemente su mente había formado, de Blossom y el, en una relación de noviazgo, según había escuchado. Pero, desecho esa idea rápidamente, ya que la pelirroja le estuvo evadiendo constantemente.

* * *

—Ya era hora. —Murmuro levemente el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.—Al menos, no ocultaron sus sentimientos como los bebes llorones— comento mas fuerte, causando que su acompañante lo mirara recriminatoriamente.

—¡Cállate!, ellos no querían a todos haciéndoles preguntas. Por esa razón, solo nosotros lo sabemos. Y espero que respetes esa decisión, como respetaras la decisión de ellos. —Hablo, apuntando al par de pelinegros, que miraban al vacío, sonrojados.

—No prometo nada. — dijo, alzando el vuelo, tratando de no dejar una estela roja.

—Eso es mejor que nada—. Comento mirando el camino por el cual se había ido el pelirrojo. Partiendo ella misma su marcha.

* * *

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

¿No quería seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanos?, ¿No quería ser alguien cursi y meloso como los que veía seguidamente en los parques?... ¡Claro que no!

Tenía su orgullo ante todo, si, si iba a intentar acercarse de una manera poco violenta a su contraparte, mas, no iba actuar como colegiala enamorada. Él era un hombre, un Rowdyruff Boy, Brick, el líder. Las cursilerías se las dejarían para su hermano rubio.

Por ahora….

* * *

**Nini: **Bueno, esto ha sido todo, un saludo a mi cuñada **Joselyn. **Y a todos los que leen mis historias.

**Marc: **Nos despedimos, con un beso, pero le mando dos a Isabela. ¡Adios!

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nini: **Aquí estamos después de tanto tiempo.

**Marc: **Nini esta vez hará el capítulo, si querían un poco de romance… lo sentimos.

**Nini: **Las cosas se pondrán medio complicadas desde aquí, pero todavía no se muestra la verdadera tención.

* * *

La había besado. No había sido un sueño esta vez.

Pero, lamentablemente para el RRb, la chica no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Tal vez no sienta los mismo por el como el hacia ella, quizás solamente fuera su imaginación al imaginar que la pelinegra fuera a pensar cosas del amables, o que a él le parecieran gratificantes. A lo mejor solamente lo quería como un amigo.

¡Claro que no!, se gritó a sí mismo en la mente.

Ella no lo quería como un amigo. La chica lo había demostrado miles de veces, además del simple hecho de dejarse consolar por él.

Ella no permitía que nadie la tocara, y mucho menos un barón. Además, nadie la había visto llorar, solamente personas importantes para ella… o al menos, así quería pensar.

Quizás no estaba listo para afrontar sus sentimientos, y había actuado impulsivamente. Quizás solamente, era alguien inmaduro que había confundido los sentimientos y señales que le daban todos a su alrededor.

No.

Él sabía lo que sentía, y Buttercup sentía algo similar.

—Sera mejor que me vaya. —la voz de la pelinegra lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Ella comenzó a levitar, pero fue tomada de la muñeca suavemente.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto tímidamente el pelinegro, con la mirada al suelo. Buttercup lo miro, confundida.

—Butch… yo… no sé qué paso, pero fue u… —Antes que la pelinegra terminara la frase, Butch la interrumpió.

—¡No digas que fue un error!— Exclamo el pelinegro alzando el rostro. Las mejillas le ardían, y estaba ruborizado. —No, no fue un error—Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto confundida.

Ella decía que era un error, por él. Pensaba que sería algo asqueroso y repugnante para su amigo.

—Escucha… sé que…es repentino…pero, no fue un error—. Comenzó a balbucear el pelinegro. No sabía cómo poder expresarse, además que la vergüenza lo estaba consumiendo.

—Si lo fue. —Dijo alzando la voz. —No dejare que nadie me vuelva a lastimar. —Se recordó en un murmullo casi imperceptible, pero… Butch lo escucho.

—¿Quién te lastimo? —Pregunto seriamente. Algo lo consumía en la boca de su estómago: Ira.

—Que te importe. —Contesto de manera agresiva.

—Si me importa. —Dijo alzando la voz.

—¿Por qué? —Contesto aún más confundida.

—¿No lo puedes dejar pasar? —pregunto pasándose una mano por los cabellos, en signo de frustración.

—No, si tu no dejas pasar lo que te dije. —

—¡No lo hare!, ¡¿Quién te lastimo?! —dijo inmediatamente.

—¡Que no te importa! —Grito, haciendo gritar también al verde.

—¡Si lo hace! —

—¡¿Por qué?! —

—¡Porque me importas! —

— ¡¿Por qué?! —

—¡Porque te amo maldita sea! —Grito sin medir las consecuencias.

Inmediatamente bajo la cabeza.

Le había confesado sus sentimientos, y no precisamente de la manera correcta de hacerlo. Ella estaba atónita, miro su rostro sin levantar el suyo. Si, estaba atónita y confundida. Precisamente lo que no quería.

¡Que idiota había sido!

Ella lo aborrecía. Pues claro, era un RRb, cualquier persona tenia bastantes motivos para odiarlo de los que el haya contado. Sus hermanos y el eran unas de las personas de las cuales los habitantes enserio los querían ver bajo tierra. Eran uno de los pocos que lastimaron gravemente a las Powerpuff Girls, eran unas de las personas más despreciables, odiadas y repugnantes que conocía la ciudad.

Los enemigos número uno en poca palabras. Y ella, aun no lo perdonaba por todo lo que le había hecho.

¡Y siendo sinceros! De estar en el lugar de la pelinegra, haría lo mismo.

Pero, en serio había tomado la opción, de que la oji-verde en serio sintiera lago por el.

—_"Idiota, soy un idiota"_ _—_ Pensó Butch reprimiéndose a el mismo.

El, la amaba. A ella. A la persona menos femenina de toda la ciudad.

Ella también lo amaba, sin embargo… no podía permitir verse implicada en algo que en serio la lastimara. Y, no estaba lista para volver a sufrir.

—Lo siento—Musito quedito antes de salir volando con dirección a su casa.

Lo había dejado.

Como un calcetín sucio. Como si el no tuviera sentimientos. Solo con un "Lo siento" no se arreglaban las cosas tan fácilmente. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

No podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso estaba seguro.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta el volcán. En el cual esperaba que todavía sus hermanos estuvieran dormidos.

Tosió ruidosamente. Tapándose con el dorso de la mano. En la manga se camiseta había sangre. Se tocó la nariz y el labio; sangraba por las fosas nasales, y un hilo de sangre caía en su labio inferior. La vista se le comenzó a nublar, y la cabeza le empezó a doler, al momento se mareo y sintió un fuerte vértigo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse caer inconsciente.

Llego al volcán, y su hermano pelirrojo lo veía con una sonrisa de lado. Pero al ver mejor su estado, la sonrisa decayó, y una expresión de pánico surco su rostro. El oji-verde ya no pudo más y…colapso.

—Butch—Escucho a alguien que lo llamaba con una voz afeminada, en la oscuridad.

_Him. _pensó inmediatamente.

* * *

**Nini: **Aah, la deje en la mejor parte, lo siento. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
